Last Longer
by nana.0.o
Summary: Tanpa diduga, Ayane selalu saja terlibat dengan makhluk aneh berkedok guru bernama Pin. Entah ini takdir atau sekedar kesialan belaka? Pin x Ayane update chapter 3, END
1. Chapter 1

**Pair****:**Pin x Ayane (Saya bikin fic ini karena obsesi pribadi dan mau tau ada lagi enggak orang lain yang suka pairing ajaib ini :)

**Warning****:**Kemungkinan Typo atau OOC, semoga sih enggak. Bakal Fluff kalo enggak gagal. Chapter 1 masih set up.

**Based**** on****:** Waktu 6 makhluk ini ngumpul di rumah Ryuu dan Ayane pulang bareng Pin (lupa deh itu anime episode berapa)

**A/N:** edited version karena yang sebelumnya agak OOC :D semoga yang ini enggak :3

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi ni Todoke © Shiina Karuho<strong>

**Last Longer © Nana**

* * *

><p>Yano melirik pria besar disampingnya, dalam benaknya tak terpikir bahwa akan berjalan pulang berdua dengannya.<p>

"Apa? Jangan naksir aku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil!" kata pria besar itu galak, ia masih berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Yano langsung membuang muka dan ia sungguh menyesal telah membuang beberapa detik waktunya untuk melirik si bodoh itu. "Entah sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu, bodoh!"

"Jangan panggil gurumu sendiri 'bodoh'!"

"Itu kenyataan! Lagipula siapa juga yang suka padamu. Aku ini masih normal asal kau tahu."

"Tapi kau mengikutiku terus."

"Jangan kepedean. Kau yang mengikutiku duluan. Rumahku memang kearah sini!"

Adu mulut mereka akhirnya berhenti dengan sendirinya saat Yano dan pria besar yang ternyata gurunya itu berada di persimpangan jalan. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang, menyadari bahwa jarak diantara mereka sedikit berjauhan karena mereka akan berjalan kearah yang berbeda.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa tenang sekarang. Sayonara, Pin." Yano melambaikan tangannya sedikit tidak peduli pada Pin dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Belum sampai langkah ketiga, Yano merasakan tarikan yang cukup kencang pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau _**takut**_ pulang sendiri." terdengar penekanan nada pada kata tertentu.

Pin bergidik dan gerakannya terhenti sejenak, "Ti..tidak mungkin aku takut! Ahahaha!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, senyum licik Yano mulai terlihat—dalam hati ia sudah tertawa sangat keras. Ia berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Pin, "Lalu, kenapa nada suaramu bergetar begitu? Kenapa tanganmu dingin? Kenapa kau berkeringat? Kenapa kau….pucat? Hmmm?"

"U…uh…itu…"

Yano tertawa keras.

"Ja…jangan tertawa! Wajar kan kalau aku takut! Aku pernah kerasukan sebelumnya, dan kau tahu itu."

Yano menoleh ke belakang sembari menunduk dan menghela napas, 'kau kan cuma demam waktu itu.'

"Tanggung jawab! Aku juga jadi begini karena ceritamu soal nenek tua itu!"

Yano melirik Pin dengan wajah malasnya, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa gurunya adalah orang yang penakut seperti ini. Yah, salahnya juga sih, cerita horrornya jauh lebih meyakinkan daripada cerita Sawako—Yano pintar memainkan ekspresi wajah dan ia bangga karenanya. Jujur saja Sawako tidak terlalu pandai cerita seram, hanya saja wajahnya terlalu mendukung sehingga ia selalu berhasil.

"Baiklah. Kuantar." Tiba-tiba wajah Pin berubah ceria kembali, ia tipe orang yang tidak bisa berbohong karena semua isi hatinya terbaca dengan jelas di wajahnya.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen kecil dan sederhana itu, Yano berhenti dan Pin segera membuka pagar untuk masuk. "Cowok macam apa yang menyuruh seorang cewek mengantarnya sampai rumah."

"Jangan galak begitu, lain kali aku yang akan mengantarmu sampai rumah, ahahaha."

Yano melipat lengannya dan berbalik, "Tidak usah, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Pin. Sudah ya, aku pul—"

"Hei, tunggu…"

Yano kembali berbalik, "Apa lagi? Aku tidak mau mengantarmu sampai kamar."

"Bukan itu, coba panggil aku dengan seharusnya."

"Ha?"

"Coba panggil aku dengan 'sensei'."

Dahi Yano berkerut, ia berpikir apa ada sesuatu yang salah pada kepala Pin. Sebelumnya Pin tidak pernah menyuruh seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sensei', bahkan ia tidak pernah protes dipanggil 'Pin'.

"Akan kulakukan. Kalau kau hafal nama lengkapku." balas Yano iseng.

"Panggil aku sensei. Yano Ayane."

Bola mata Yano melebar saking terkejutnya. Ia kaget akan kenyataan Pin yang mengetahui nama lengkapnya.

"Aku ini tidak sebodoh Ryu. Kalau cuma nama lengkap saja aku pasti hafal." Katanya percaya diri. "Sekarang, panggil aku sensei!" muncul satu kilatan kecil di samping wajah Pin, wajahnya tersenyum licik.

"Ta..tapi, kau selalu memanggilku 'gadis make-up tebal'!" teriak Yano kesal. Tentu saja ia mengira Pin tidak hafal namanya. Paling banter ia memanggil orang dengan 'Kau'.

"Kau lebih senang dipanggil begitu?" tanya Pin santai.

Yano mengeram kesal, "Tentu saja tidak! Bodoh!"

"Sensei…"

"Apa?"

"Kau janji memanggilku sensei." tagihnya.

Yano hening dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Ayo… aku menunggu…"

"…Kenapa?"

"Ha?" kini Pin yang bengong.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin dipanggil seperti itu?" tanya Yano.

Pin melipat lengannya di depan dada, "Hmmm…" ia melihat langit malam seolah akan mendapatkan jawaban dari sana "tidak ada alasan khusus. Kurasa sesekali aku pantas mendapatkan panggilan itu karena aku ini memang sensei-mu kan?"

Karena sudah sangat lelah, Yano akhirnya meluluskan permintaan aneh gurunya itu—toh ia juga sudah berjanji.

"Baiklah sensei, aku pulang." Pin tersenyum bangga. "Jaga dirimu, nenek hantu itu hobi mendatangi kamar yang berantakan…" Kini wajah tersenyum itu berubah pucat dalam sedetik.

"Dasar ka..kau!"

Yano berlari kecil sambil terkikik pelan, tetapi kikikannya berhenti ketika Pin meneriakinya dari belakang.

"Jangan lupa cuci kaki dan tanganmu! Jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur! Dan jangan lupa—"

"BERISIK! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

.

.

.

Saat istirahat siang, Yano menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal setelah pacarnya selesai menelpon. Ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Yoshida dan Kuronuma yang sedang memakan bekal. Kuronuma terlihat sedikit takut karena belum pernah melihat Yano semarah itu sebelumnya. Namun Yano tidak bisa berhenti, ia terlalu kesal.

Setelah amarahnya mulai mereda, ia misuh-misuh di hadapan kedua sahabatnya. Ngoceh tentang betapa menyebalkannya seorang pacar yang terlalu posesif. Mood Yano sedikit rusak akibat telepon barusan. Entah sejak kapan pacarnya terlalu mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya. Memangnya apa perlunya dia tahu Yano sedang apa dan bersama siapa? Cowok itu memang berstatus pacarnya, tapi bahkan orangtua Yano tidak terlalu posesif sampai harus menelpon tiga kali sehari.

Pin kembali memasuki kelas dan anak-anak pun kembali ke kursinya masing-masing. Sebelum memulai pelajaran, ia meminta satu orang relawan untuk membantunya menyusun data-data murid yang dibuat oleh Zen untuk ditulis kembali dalam laporannya.

Rupanya, kebiasaan lama Kuronuma atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Sadako belum berubah. Melihat teman-temannya yang terlihat tidak mau repot-repot menjadi relawan, ia mengajukan dirinya.

"Selain kau, Kuronuma Sawako. Kau sudah terlalu sering menjadi relawan, turunkan tanganmu." Kata Pin menolak.

Kazehaya sudah akan mengangkat tangannya untuk menawarkan bantuan lagi, namun tangannya kembali turun setelah Pin berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Pin cukup memperhatikan kenyataan bahwa Kuronuma memang terlalu sering menjadi relawan.

'_Terakhir__kali__aku__berurusan__dengannya,__aku__kerasukan.__Tidak__akan__kubiarkan__anak__itu__jadi__relawan__lagi.__'_ batin Pin.

"Ayoo… kalau tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat tangan, maka aku yang akan memilih."

Masih belum ada yang mau mengangkat tangannya, beberapa bahkan terlihat tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya Yano Ayane-san."

"Apa?" sahut Yano yang terhenyak kaget dengan spontan. Dagunya yang sedari tadi ditopang oleh tangan kirinya kini jatuh.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, di ruanganku." lanjutnya. "Yak, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya!" lanjut Pin sebelum Yano sempat melayangkan protes.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based**** on****:** Waktu Ayane sebel sama pacarnya yang posesif berlebihan, dan akhirnya mutusin oom2 kuliahan itu.

**A/N:** Thanks banget buat yang udah review pikadoo & Fi Suki Saki, terutama Suzuka Daidouji, saya sadar chapter 1 itu Pin nya agak ooc, dan udah saya edit abis2an. Yang bersedia, silahkan dibaca ulang ya, karena itu lumayan jauh beda sama sebelumnya. Soalnya yang sebelumnya bikinnya buru-buru banget, hohoho :)

Dan silahkan nikmati chapter 2 ini, saya yakin kok Karuho-sensei bakal masangin Ayane sama Pin, bukan Kento XD meski mungkin nanti ada konflik cinta segitiga atau apa :D wahahahahaha~ berusaha menghibur diri karena di chapter terakhir Kento so sweet banget, bikin fans Ayane x Pin galau parah. Tapi untungnya masih ada Pin nyempil ngerecokin Ayane seperti biasa :P

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi ni Todoke © Shiina Karuho<strong>

**Last Longer © Nana**

* * *

><p>Yano merapikan data-data laporan yang ditulis oleh wali kelas sebelumnya, Zen, sambil menggerutu. Map laporan itu begitu tebal dan penuh dengan debu. Sesekai ia menggunakan tisu untuk membersihkan debu itu, namun sisa-sisa debu yang berterbangan tetap saja membuatnya batuk.<p>

Seharusnya hari ini ia pergi makan ramen bersama yang lain, namun gara-gara si jelek Pin, dia terpaksa menghabiskan waktunya dengan pekerjaan menyebalkan itu. Yano kesal bukan hanya karena ia yang ditunjuk sebagai relawan, tetapi juga karena pekerjaan itu adalah tugas Pin sebagai guru. Menyuruh muridnya untuk mengerjakan tugas semacam itu hanya menandakan bahwa ia guru yang malas.

"Hei, cepat kerjakan. Jangan mengeluh terus." seru Pin dari balik mejanya.

Dengan cepat Yano menoleh, "kau pasti sengaja kan?" matanya menyipit, menunjukkan kecurigaan.

"Sengaja apa?"

Yano tidak menjawab lagi. Ia terlalu yakin Pin memang sengaja mengerjainya—dan melihat statusnya sebagai murid, ia hanya bisa menuruti. Iapun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sambil terus menggerutu.

Pin sedang keluar dari ruangannya saat handphone milik Yano berdering. Dan seperti yang telah ia duga, itu telepon dari pacarnya. Menanyakan tiga pertanyaan rutin, dimana? Sedang apa? Dan bersama siapa?

Yano menjawab ketiga pertanyaan itu dengan malas, namun pertanyaan melebar saat ia menjawab masih berada di sekolah. Bukannya sekolah sudah selesai? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Seharusnya kau cepat pulang? Apa perlu kuantar?

'Cerewet sekali' pikir Yano kesal.

"Hei—"

"AWW! DINGIN!" teriak Yano kaget dan serta merta memundurkan tubuhnya ke samping. Saat itu ia melihat Pin yang tadi menempelkan kaleng soda dingin di pipinya. "Pin!"

[Siapa disana?]

"Guruku. Dia baru saja data—"

"Kazuichi Arai. Hei Yano, katakan namaku padanya." Sela Pin.

"Pin! Bisakah kau diam sebenta—"

"Halo temannya Yano! Namaku Kazuichi Arai dan aku sangat tampan, aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau bertemu denganku."

Yano menepuk jidatnya putus asa, "Sssshhh! Diamm—"

[Ayane, siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa benar dia gurumu? Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab begitu? Aku tidak percaya kalau dia benar-benar gurumu. Apalagi dia sangat genit dan mengira aku teman perempuanmu. Hei Ayane! Jawab aku! Ayanee? Hal—] _–klik—tut tut tut._

Yano yang bingung dengan pertanyaan yang sangat bertubi-tubi itu tanpa sengaja menekan tombol untuk mengakhiri panggilan. Akan tetapi, tak lama setelah itu pacarnya kembali menelepon.

"Lihat! Ini gara-gara kau, jadi panjang urusannya!" sahut Yano sembari menyorongkan handphonenya ke depan wajah Pin dengan kesal.

Pin masih saja berwajah tidak mengerti dan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Yah, apa salahnya sesekali menggoda orang, guru kan juga manusia.

"Ini pacarku! Dan bukan teman perempuanku, dasar kau genit! Pasti dia akan marah padaku…gawat." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung, masih belum mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kenapa harus marah? Aku kan gurumu? Tenang saja, aku tidak suka pada bocah ingusan macam kau. Jelaskan saja padanya, beres."

"Sayangnya tidak semudah yang kau pikir, Pin…"

Dengan gerak cepat, Pin merebut handphone yang masih berdering itu dari tangan Yano, "Pin! Apa yang—"

"Halo? Pacarnya Yano? Aku gurunya, tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan muridku sendiri." Kemudian Pin memberikan handphone itu pada pemiliknya kembali.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Yano menempelkan handphonenya di daun telinga, "Halo…"

"Ayane! Aku tetap tidak percaya dia gurumu! Pasti kau yang menyuruhnya berkata seperti itu. Temui aku nanti sore di tempat biasa." Sambungan telepon pun diputus.

Yano memasukkan handphone ke sakunya, terlalu malas untuk menjelaskannya lewat telepon. Siapa sih yang akan percaya bahwa Pin adalah seorang guru? Ia sendiri saja masih ragu.

"Bagaimana? Beres kan?"

Yano menoleh dan memandang wajah Pin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti dapat menyimpulkan bahwa masalahnya bertambah besar, namun Pin justru berkata "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita lanjutkan pekerjaan, hahaha. Aku memang selalu pintar dalam menyelesaikan masalah."

Sore itu Ayane Yano memutuskan hubungan dengan pacarnya dan mendapatkan 'hadiah' di pipi kirinya. Rasanya cukup sakit.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Yano menjelaskan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia memutuskan pacarnya dengan memotong bagian kalau sebenarnya Pin yang memicu hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai hal itu, toh tanpa ada campur tangan Pin, Yano memang tetap akan memutuskan pacarnya jika ia sama sekali tidak merubah sifat posesif berlebihannya itu.

Sepulang sekolah, Yano kembali terdampar di ruangan kerja Pin karena laporan yang kemarin memang belum selesai dikerjakan. Ia mengerjakan laporan itu sambil bertopang dagu dan pandangan malas.

"Pipimu kenapa?" tanya Pin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ayolah, bisakah kau berbohong lebih baik dari itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Anggap saja pipiku sehat dan perban ini hanya hiasan yang sedang _nge-tren._"

Pin mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Mereka berdua diam selama dua jam di ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya semua pekerjaan selesai dengan sempurna. Pin dibantu Yano membereskan semua data yang telah di-rekap ulang dan mengembalikan data-data lama ke tempat semula.

Yano menepuk-nepuk roknya, menyingkirkan debu yang menempel. Ia mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak, melangkah hendak pulang.

"Hei, Yano. Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ambil jaket."

Yano berpikir sejenak mengapa Pin menyuruhnya menunggu, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar kalau rumah mereka searah. Gawat. Pasti Pin menyuruhnya mengantar sampai rumah lagi, pikir Yano.

"Ayo." Ajak Pin sesaat kemudian.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, Yano sedang malas bicara dan tampaknya Pin tidak secerewet biasanya. Yano berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa jalan yang mereka lewati bukan mengarah ke rumahnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yano bingung.

"Ehm, begini. Setelah berpikir tadi aku mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa tampaknya _mood_-mu sedang tidak baik, dan karena kau sudah membantuku dua hari ini, aku akan mengajakmu main. Untuk mengembalikan _mood_-mu tentu saja."

Yano menatap Pin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jadi, kesimpulan yang bisa diambil Pin selama dua jam berpikir hanya itu saja? Hanya bahwa _mood_ Yano sedang jelek? Hanya…

"Pfftt—"

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kesimpulanku salah?"

Yano tertawa lepas, sedikit meringis karena otot pipinya ikut tertarik saat ia tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak… kesimpulanmu benar, Pin. Baiklah kuterima ajakanmu. Mau main kemana?"

Pin mengangkat bahu, "Mau coba Pachinko?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Yano menjawab dengan cepat. "Jadi maksudmu main, mengajak muridmu belajar judi?"

Alis Pin terangkat, seakan tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan tawarannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan. Kita ke game center saja." Tawar Yano.

Pin hanya mengiyakan dan mengatakan bahwa game center bukan ide yang buruk.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di game center terdekat. Yano ingin melampiaskan segala kekesalannya dengan mencoba setiap permainan, namun sebelum itu ia menodong Pin untuk mentraktir semuanya.

Yano menghampiri mesin tinju. Ia memasukkan dua koin dan memakai sarung tinjunya. Sambil berteriak, "TERIMA PEMBALASANKU UNTUK TAMPARANMU! JELEK!" dan memukul samsak kecil di hadapannya sekuat tenaga.

244 poin.

"Yeayy!" Yano berseru girang dan mengangkat tinjunya ke udara.

Pin ikut senang melihat Yano seperti itu, menandakan misinya mengembalikan mood Yano berhasil. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersadar, "Luka itu karena ditampar?" tunjuknya pada pipi Yano.

"Kau pikir?"

"Siapa yang menamparmu?"

"pac—maksudku, mantan pacarku tentu saja." Wajah Yano kembali sebal karena diingatkan.

"Bukannya masalahnya sudah selesai?"

Yano menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus menjelaskan darimana. Lagipula ini Pin. Sebodoh-bodohnya Pin tetaplah gurunya. Dan menceritakan masalah pribadi pada seorang guru tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan.

"Sudah kubilang ia tidak semudah itu percaya kau itu guruku, Pin."

Pin kini mengerti garis besar masalah Yano dan merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia yang menyebabkan masalah itu. Namun ia tidak berpikir bahwa pria yang menampar seorang wanita berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Dalam hati, Pin bersyukur Yano memutuskan pacarnya yang kasar itu.

Pin mendekati Yano dan mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya, "Lain kali carilah laki-laki yang baik, Ayane-chan."

Mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil, Yano sedikit terkejut. Ia semakin menunduk tatkala Pin meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar di kepalanya.

"Hei, mukamu merah. Kau terkesan dengan kata-kataku ya? Ahahaha. Tapi maaf, aku tidak pacaran dengan muridku sendiri. Aku mengincar wanita dewasa yang seksi, seleraku memang sangat tinggi, ahhahahaha!" Rasa percaya diri berlebihan seorang Kazuichi Arai pun muncul kembali.

Yano kembali sadar dari pikirannya, "Orang bodoh mana yang mau jadi pacarmu…" ia sedikit menyesal karena terkesan mendengar kalimat penghibur dari Pin yang menepuk kepalanya tadi.

**To be continued...**

Satu chapter lagi dan berdoalah cerita ini cepat selesai...

Satu chapter lagi...

Kisah ini bagai trilogi...

#penulislagilebai


	3. Chapter 3

**Based**** on****:** Kimi ni Todoke, manga vol 07 (valentine)

**A/N:** sori chapter penutupnya kelamaan :) semoga enggak gagal.

* * *

><p>Yano memandang lekat-lekat bungkusan di genggaman tangannya. Sebuah bingkisan kotak dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna hijau dihiasi pita merah yang cantik.<p>

"Hhh…" ia menghela napas, _'__Entah __kenapa __akhirnya __kubeli __juga. __Yah, __sudahlah.__'_ batinnya. Kemudian ia masukkan bungkusan itu ke dalam tasnya dan beranjak pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi ni Todoke © Shiina Karuho<strong>

**Last Longer © Nana**

* * *

><p>"Sawako, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk valentine besok? Apa kau akan membeli atau membuat coklatnya sendiri?" tanya Yano pada Kuronuma saat mereka beserta Yoshida melenggang pulang dari sekolah.<p>

Sekejap, Kuronuma menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hoho. Kenapa? Kaget? Apa karena biasanya setiap tahun kau hanya memberikan coklat untuk ayahmu?" tanya Yano lagi, bertubi-tubi—dengan bonus sunggingan senyum penuh arti di bibirnya.

Saat Kuronuma sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya seperti biasa, Yano beralih pada sahabat lamanya, Yoshida. "Bagaimana denganmu, Chizu?"

"Ooh, aku akan membelikan coklat untuk Ryuu." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Coklat yang MURAH! Hahaha" lanjutnya dengan tawa.

"Bagaimana denganmu Yanochin?"

"Aku?" Yano memandang ke langit biru di atasnya seraya tersenyum. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, "Entahlah."

* * *

><p>Tidak diragukan lagi, coklat valentine Kuronuma pasti buatan tangan. Ia amat pandai memasak. Yano memandangi Kuronuma yang sejak pagi sibuk membagikan <em>giri-choco(1)<em> pada semua teman sekelas. Tentu saja Yano dan Yoshida mendapatkan kesempatan pertama yang mencicipi coklat buatan Kuronuma.

Saat Kuronuma sedang sibuk dan tidak berada di mejanya, Yano tidak sengaja mengintip tas Kuronuma yang sedikit terbuka. _'__Tinggal __satu __bungkus __coklat __disana.__'_ Batinnya seraya tersenyum karena tahu siapa yang akan mendapatkan coklat terakhir itu.

Yano mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia belum menemukan sosok Kazehaya. Ia penasaran akan adegan Kuronuma yang memberikan coklat untuk Kazehaya. Apakah itu akan menjadi _giri-choco_ atau malah _honmei-choco(2)_. Namun beberapa menit kemudian saat Kazehaya datang, Kuronuma malah kembali ke mejanya dan duduk dengan rapi—tampaknya sengaja tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Kazehaya. Melihat hal itu, Yano hanya terkikik pelan.

* * *

><p>"Yanochin, Sawako! Ayo kita pulang." ajak Yoshida.<p>

"Eh? Sudah waktunya?" tanya Yano sedikit bingung. _'__Aku __bahkan __belum __melihat __Sawako __memberikan __coklat __terakhirnya__'__._

"Ayo. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan menonton dorama seri terbaru, _Shiroi Utsuwa!(3)_ ahahaha."

"Apa itu? Semacam _tableware_?" tanya Yano bingung. Sembari menanggapi obrolan Yoshida, ia melirik Kuronuma yang tampaknya terlihat sedikit lesu. _'__Jangan-jangan __Sawako __belum __memberikan __coklatnya.__' _Pikir Yano.

Di depan mereka bertiga yang hendak pulang, Kazehaya sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dan saat itulah sosok besar tak diundang datang.

"Yo! Shouta!" serunya sok akrab seraya merangkul bahu Kazehaya dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Pin!"

"Aku punya kerjaan yang menarik untukmu. Ayo ikut!" kata Pin sambil menyeret Kazehaya keluar dari kerumunan. Ia menoleh kembali pada teman-teman Kazehaya untuk menyuruh mereka pulang lebih dulu.

'_Aku __punya __firasat __buruk.__' _batin Kazehaya dalam pitingan Pin.

Di dalam ruang guru.

"Akhir-akhir ini bahuku kaku dan agak susah digerakkan, aku butuh seseorang yang punya kekuatan…" kata Pin seraya memijat-mijat bahunya sendiri—wajahnya terlihat malas dan matanya menerawang.

"Jangan bilang…. Kau menyuruhku kemari untuk memijatmu? !" seru Kazehaya kesal.

Pin hanya berbalik dan berkata, "Suatu kehormatan untukmu….hehe" dengan tampang super menyebalkan dan membuat Kazehaya ingin memutilasinya segera.

"Ooh… atau kau lebih memilih aku menceritakan kisah masa kecilmu pada teman sekelasmu kalau kau dulu menangis di depan rumahku, memaksaku untuk memberikan tumpangan dan berakhir dengan ompol yang membasahi kasurku. Ooh! Aku juga ingat saat kau melakukan ini lalu begitu dan begini ditambah lagi ketika—"

"BAIKLAH! AKU MENGERTI! JANGAN DILANJUTKAAAN!" seru Kazehaya panik. Ia pun pasrah saat harus memijat guru sekaligus penghancur hidupnya itu.

Pin memutar lehernya, kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursi putarnya sedikit ke kiri atau ke kanan. "Aaah… iya bagus-bagus disitu enak sekali. Coba sedikit ke atas…"

Kazehaya mengumpat dalam hati sambil terus memijat bahu Pin. Tanpa sadar, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas meja Pin dan mendapati dua bungkus coklat. Matanya melebar tatkala melihat bungkusan bening dengan coklat berbentuk _cupcake_ yang diikat dengan pita berwarna merah.

"Itu…coklat dari Kuronuma?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menghancurkan perasaan seorang wanita dengan menolak coklat pemberiannya. Kau cemburu ya? Ya? Ya? Wahahahaha."

Sontak Kazehaya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan menekan bahu pin dengan sikutnya sekuat tenaga.

"Sho…Shouta! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan it—aaww! Aww! Sakit, bodoh!"

Ya, yang membuat Kazehaya benar-benar emosi adalah coklat dari Kuronuma dengan kenyataan coklat itu berada di meja Pin saat dirinya sendiri tidak menerima apapun dari Kuronuma. Kazehaya sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya satu bungkusan coklat lagi disana. Sebungkus coklat dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna hijau yang juga dihiasi pita merah.

* * *

><p>Pin melangkah ringan menuju ke apartemennya yang murah. Sambil berjalan, ia memakan pelan-pelan coklat yang diterimanya hari itu. Membiarkan satu gigitan coklat meleleh di mulutnya baru kemudian ia kunyah. Rasanya sangat manis dan nikmat.<p>

"Enak?" tanya seseorang yang bersender di dinding rumah tepat di tikungan jalan. Tampaknya ia sudah cukup lama menunggu disana.

Pin menoleh dan mendapati salah satu muridnya disana, Ayane Yano.

"Hoo, pacarku yang manis. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Pin.

Yano terkejut dan hampir saja jatuh mendengar kalimat itu, "Pa…Pa—apa maksudmu?"

Pin memiringkan kepalanya, "Ini?" katanya seraya menunjukkan coklat di genggamannya. "Pernyataan cintamu, kan? Tenang saja kuterima kok."

Yano bengong, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan dahinya berkerut meski tak terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Ja…jangan bodoh! Siapa yang menyatakan cinta padamu? Aku kan hanya memberimu coklat!" dadanya mengembang untuk mendapatkan asupan udara lebih banyak dari biasanya. "Lagipula kan kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan pacaran dengan muridmu sendiri!" lanjutnya.

Pin dengan cepat mendekat dan merangkul Yano. Yang dirangkul berjengit karena mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Sudahlah Ayane-chan, akui saja kalau kau suka padaku, tidak apa-apa kok." Kemudian Pin meletakkan telapak tangannya yang lebar di atas kepala Yano dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku memang bilang tidak akan pacaran dengan muridku sendiri. Tapi kupikir tidak ada salahnya pacaran denganmu yang baru diputus oleh pacarmu. Daripada kau nanti bunuh diri, kan aku juga yang repot. Iya, kan? Hehe."

'Heh! Yang memutuskan hubungan pacar itu aku, tahu! Dan lagi siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri gara-gara cowok brengsek macam dia?' isi hati Yano tidak bisa begitu saja keluar dan terucap dari bibirnya. Lagipula kalaupun diucapkan, belum tentu si bodoh Pin akan mengerti.

"Dan lagi kamu beruntung mendapatkan cowok keren serba bisa seperti aku ini. Iya, kan?" Dalam hati, Pin sudah naik entah ke langit ke berapa karena merasa kata-kata yang diucapkannya sungguh keren dan berbobot. Sedangkan Yano masih pusing dan memikirkan mengapa dirinya bisa terjebak dengan guru macam Pin.

'_Entah __kenapa __aku __jadi __ikut __merasakan __penderitaan __Kurumi __waktu __itu__…'_ batin Yano pedih. _'__Memang __sih __dalam __kasus __Kurumi, __Pin __menolaknya __dengan __tegas __dan __terus __terang. __Tapi __rasanya __kok__…__.__'_

Jujur, dalam hatinya Yano mengakui bahwa ia mulai tertarik dan senang berjalan dengan Pin sejak ajakannya ke game center waktu itu. Namun sifat Pin yang _kelewat__pede_ selalu membuatnya _sweatdrop_ dan me_restart_ ulang otaknya untuk mengambil kembali kata-kata yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan.

Yano belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak Pin merangkulnya—yang entah bagaimana menjadi semakin erat. Ia menengok ke atas dan mendapati wajah Pin yang sumringah, berusaha menyemangatinya—masih mengira ia begitu menderita setelah putus kemarin. Melihat wajah itu, entah kenapa Yano mengurungkan niatnya untuk meluruskan salah paham ini. Rangkulan hangat yang ia terima serta perasaan terlindungi tetap sampai pada dirinya. Berat rasanya untuk menolak semua itu. Ia ingin meluruskan salah paham, namun sebagian dirinya menikmati akibat dari salah paham itu sendiri sehingga Yano bingung akan tindakan yang harus diambilnya setelah ini. Menuruti dirinya yang ingin menikmati rasa terlindungi ini sedikit lebih lama, Yano akhirnya tidak mengucapkan apapun. Hanya senyuman yang terbentuk dari bibir tipis miliknyalah yang mendominasi perasaannya hari itu.

Meskipun hubungan barunya ini lahir dari sebuah kesalahpahaman, entah mengapa Yano yakin bahwa hubungan ini akan berjalan lebih lama daripada hubungan yang pernah ia jalani selama ini.

* * *

><p>"Hei kakak, itu es krimnya bisa lebih tinggi lagi. Ayolah beri aku bonus…"<p>

"Maaf pak, tapi untuk ukura medium memang segini saja."

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau bisa membuatnya lebih tinggi dari itu. Iya, kan? Ayo cepat ditambah lagi, pacarku menunggu." serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk meja.

Yano menarik daun telinga orang itu dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kios es krim.

"Awawawawaaaw! Sakit tahu, Ayane-chan!"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali sih, Pin!" seru Yano kesal.

Pin memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak bersalah seolah tidak tahu apa yang salah barusan. Yano memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Hhh… sudahlah. Toh aku memang lebih bodoh darimu." katanya.

Kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dan melanjutkan, "Aku memang bodoh karena menerimamu sebagai pacar."

"Hei! Apa yang salah dari pacar ganteng dan penuh stamina seperti aku ini?"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Istilah-istilah<strong>

Di Jepang, ada istilah khusus untuk coklat valentine yang akan diberikan, yaitu giri-choco(1) dan honmei-choco(2).

**Giri-choco(1) :** diberikan untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih.

**Honmei-choco(2) :** diberikan untuk mengutarakan perasaan cinta.

**Shiroi Utsuwa(3) :** White tableware (Ini ada di manga vol 07. Entahlah itu dorama tentang apa. Selera Chizu kadang suka aneh XD)

* * *

><p>Puas? Kurang puas? Failed? HumorFluff gagal? Ingin memberi saran & kritik? layangkan komentar dengan klik tombol review dibawah :)

Terimakasih kakaaaaaaaak (ala mbak2 ITC Mangga Dua)


End file.
